


paradise engineering

by quarendered



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, just the art!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarendered/pseuds/quarendered
Summary: For the prompt: "They marked scars of light in pitch; born in fiercest purpose, and beheld as the signet sealed upon our pact and Belgard in the Waking Cadent's new Divine Fleet, five years after leaving the Twilight Mirage behind."
Relationships: Belgard/⸢Signet⸣ (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	paradise engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rincewitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rincewitch/gifts).



[](https://postimg.cc/4KMqZWbQ)

[](https://postimg.cc/QHzWs5KJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Samol!! I was rereading some end TM transcripts and the line "Belgard is her [Signet's] softness" really got me again... they really are in a marriage.


End file.
